dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Atlas Flame
'Atlas Flame '''is a male fire Dragon, the founder of the Sun Village, and a friend and subject of Fire Dragon King Igneel. He appears in the Anime ''Fairy Tail. Appearance and Abilities Atlas Flame is a dragon made of pure flame and resembles nothing less than a blazing inferno in dragon form. His body was made of hellfire, and could only be touched or harmed by other dragons or Dragon Slayers. Atlas Flame could breathe fire like all fire dragons, and his flame-based body was immune to breath attacks by other dragons. His hellfire could burn away other magic as well. Only Natsu Dragneel, the human Fire Dragon Slayer and son of Igneel, was capable of harming him. He was strong enough that he was able to defeat the dragon Motherglare in battle and thaw the entire sun village from beyond the grave. Personality Atlas Flame's personality was little-known, but while under the spell of Dragon Tamer Magic cast by the evil Future Rogue Cheney, he was more than willing to kill humans. However, the spell was broken by Natsu's mention that he was the son of Igneel, Atlas Flame's closest friend and king. Afterwords, Atlas Flame willingly turned to the side of good and helped Natsu defeat Future Rogue. Atlas Flame also founded a village of giants known as the Sun Village, which he watched over in death as the Eternal Flame, and cared deeply for the Sun Village's inhabitants, unfreezing them after they'd been frozen by Demon Slayer and Tartaros Guild member Silver Fullbuster, father of Gray Fullbuster. This indicates that at his core, Atlas Flame was good at heart. As Igneel was his friend and he became friends with Natsu, it is implied that Atlas Flame may have shared Igneel's views on being compassionate and friendly towards humanity. History Atlas Flame's history before the events of the Grand Magic Games Arc is unknown. Atlas Flame appears out of the Eclipse Gate constructed by Zeref Dragneel, the black wizard, as one of the seven Dragons that manage to get through it before the gate is closed by Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria. With Future Rogue's arrival to the location, it is revealed that Atlas Flame and the other Dragons are controlled by him with his Dragon Tamer Magic. As Future Rogue announces the start of the Dragon Era and humanity's extinction, Atlas Flame ascends to follow his orders - kill all the Mages in Crocus. He then arrives to the location of the Fairy Tail members. Before blowing them away with his Dragon's Roar, Atlas Flame introduces himself and tells them that they will get to taste "the flames of hell." Continuing his advance, Atlas Flame is suddenly punched in the face by Makarov, who, utilizing his giant form, grows in size until he matches that of the Dragon. However, Atlas Flame proves to be too hot, and Makarov burns his fist, prompting Atlas Flame to comment that no matter what power they use, they will not be able to defeat a Dragon, as they are merely humans. Despite his claim, Atlas is eventually punched by Laxus in the face and, much to the Dragon's annoyance, confronted by the Thunder Legion and the Lightning Dragon Slayer himself. Atlas is continuously ambushed by the Thunder Legion from all directions. His body, however, is immune to any and all attacks thrown at him. He is then attacked by Laxus' Lightning Dragon's Roar from a distance; to no avail. Rampaging through the vicinity, he states that his hellfires will reduce all of their attacks to nothingness. Nevertheless, he is caught off guard by Natsu, who descends from above onto his back and claims that he will eat the Dragon, leaving Laxus and the Thunder Legion in awe. Realization strikes Atlas. Ordering Natsu not to mock him, he begins to swing his head back and forth attempting to shake Natsu off. Noting as said action is proven futile, he begins to smash his head to the ground, destroying the ground and nearby structures. Atlas hears Natsu tell Laxus and the others to head to the castle to aid Wendy in her battle against Zirconis. Angered by the Dragon Slayer's actions, Atlas continues to bang his body everywhere, ashamed to have a mere human eating his flames. Momentarily, he is filled with nostalgia as he comes to the conclusion that the sensation he is feeling is indeed just like the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Stopping his actions, he asks Natsu to state his connection to Igneel; revealing that he and Igneel are friends. Natsu smiles as he announces that Igneel is his dad, surprising and earning the respect of the dragon. Moments later, Atlas carries Natsu on his back as they charge forward to attack both Future Rogue and Motherglare. Reaching the two, Atlas collides with Motherglare as Natsu calls him uncle, pondering the sudden term. Atlas instantly confronts Future Rogue about the Magic that was used upon him to control his will, leading Future Rogue to question the method Natsu utilized to snap Atlas out of his manipulation. Natsu, however, calmly informs him that they solely became friends, with Atlas supporting his statement. Quickly lunging into battle, Atlas grabs a hold of Motherglare's neck with his mouth; circling around whilst keeping a firm hold. As the battle rages on, Motherglare releases a massive roar that passes right through Atlas' body and hits a spacious area of Crocus, creating an immense impact upon reaching the ground. Atlas makes note of his flamed body, stating that Motherglare's mere breath is futile. Hearing this, Motherglare contradicts his claim and says that Atlas' flames cannot penetrate his Adamantine armor. Atlas states otherwise and tells him to not underestimate his hellfires; and the one who has ingested his flames—Natsu. Jumping from Atlas' head, Natsu, with flames encompassing his fist, frantically delivers an attack, creating an explosion in midair. Atlas continues his face-off against Motherglare as their respective slayers use them as support. Still fighting his fellow Dragon, Atlas shoves Motherglare into a nearby building, subsequently bombarding him, as well as Natsu and Future Rogue, with debris. Atlas and Motherglare then begin to engage in a midair grappling match, further complicating Natsu and Future Rogue's battle. Seeing that Natsu is on the losing end of his battle with Future Rogue, Atlas calls out his friend's name, and propels him forward with a mighty sweep of his arm; Natsu uses the propulsion and all the strength he gained from Atlas to crash into the Shadow Dragon Slayer, engulfing himself, Atlas, Future Rogue, and Motherglare in a fiery explosion. Sending Motherglare crashing through the Eclipse Gate and destroying it, Atlas Flame notices the after-effect of this action and states that he must return to his own time. He then states that he will never forget Natsu, with the Fire Dragon Slayer thanking the Dragon for all his help. Returned to his own time, Atlas Flame goes on to found the Sun Village, the home of a race of giants referred to as the Titans. Atlas Flame eventually dies during his tenure as the villages guardian at an unknown time, and becomes the Eternal Flame, the guardian and treasured protector of the Sun Village. His power is eventually bestowed as a gift to the female wizard Flare Corona when the titans adopt and raise her while she is a little girl, allowing her to use her flaming red hair as a weapon. Four hundred years later, long after he has died, Atlas Flame is encased inside magical ice whilst presuming the role of guardian of Sun Village by Tartaros Guild member Silver Fullbuster, but is released from his imprisonment by Mage of Fairy Tail Gray Fullbuster. His power however, is visibly dwindling on the Fire Altar. With the help of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Atlas Flame is able to regain form as his flames illuminate Sun Village and its entirety. He looks directly into his savior's eyes, telling him that it's been four hundred years as he calls him Igneel's son. Standing before Fairy Tail, Atlas recalls that his flames have been burning for 400 years, though he notes that he is no longer of this world and his spirit is only present due to Wendy's Milky Way. Trying to recall the events that led to his near-destruction, Atlas finds that his memory is in pieces due to the effects of the ice and is, at first, only able to recall Natsu being Igneel's son. Finally making headway, Atlas tells the Mages that the Sun Village, his "world," was covered in ice by a single human: a human that mistook him for something else; the man, a Devil Slayer, thought that Atlas was a "Demon" and took the necessary precautions to eliminate him. Puzzled by his lack of memories, Atlas attempts to recall who he was in the past, and through Flare's statement that he is the guardian of the Sun Village, Atlas recalls all. Stating his name and deed of the past (the creation of the Sun Village), Atlas states that his village's pain and tears are his own, and that he shall set the village free. Releasing a vast flurry of flames that successfully unfreezes the entire village and all its inhabitants, Atlas lists several important terms: Igneel, Dragon King Festival, Acnologia and Zeref. Before disappearing, Atlas tells Natsu that 400 years ago, Igneel was unable to destroy Zeref's most vile Demon: E.N.D., leaving Natsu very disturbed. Category:Western Dragons Category:Anime Dragons Category:Manga Dragons Category:Good Dragons Category:Fairy Tail Category:Deceased Dragons